tu en mi vida y yo en la tuya
by Bants
Summary: Tori y Jade han llevado sus discusiones a otro nivel a tal punto que no pueden ni estar juntas pero que pasaría si un día se despiertan y se encuentran que han cambiado de cuerpos; mejora o empeorara su relacion
1. Chapter 1

**Hola soy Bants… este es mi primer fic así que no sean tan malos por favor, sé que tengo problemas con la puntuación, pero estoy tratando de mejorarla, lo prometo.**

**Muchas gracias, los que me comentaron mi otra historia, gracias por su apoyo. **

**Bueno la idea te este fic la tenía hace tiempo, pero por problemas no había podido concretarlo así que espero que les agrade.**

**Disclaimer: Victorious no me pertenece solo me pertenece está loca historia.**

Nadie Pov

Era un día normal en HA, los chicos que estaba sentados en su común mesa, disfrutaban de su almuerzo tranquilamente por una sencilla razón, en esa mesa faltaba Jade y Tori, si normalmente peleaban bastante últimamente era sencillamente desesperante estar alrededor de ellas, cuando comenzaban a discutir y eso era casi siempre.

Pero su momento de tranquilidad se vio arruinado cuando Cat se dio cuenta que una chica gótica caminaba decididamente a su mesa seguida por una medio latina que hacía de todo para llamar la atención de esta.

Cat: Jadey y Tori- grito la pequeña para que sus amigos se dieran cuenta de las chicas que se aproximaban.

Jade: Cat que te he dicho de llamarme así- dijo mientras se sentaba al lado izquierdo de esta.

Tori: hola Cat como va tu día- dijo la media latina sentándose al lado derecho- hola chicos.

Los chicos solo movieron la cabeza en forma de saludo y siguieron comiendo tratando de ignorar las patadas que les propinaba Cat por debajo de la mesa para que la ayudaran a salir del lugar que quedo.

Robbie no aguanto más el dolor así que trato de ayudar a la pequeña.

Robbie: Tori acuérdate que Lane dijo que tenías que ir a verlo cuando acabara tu almuerzo.

Tori: no recuerdo que Lane me haya llamado, pero con tal de no estar cerca de cierta persona lo voy a ver ahora mismo.

Jade: si Vega ándate nadie te quiere aquí.

Beck: jade tranquila, ya se fue relájate- trato de calmar a la gótica

André: se puede saber porque tan enojada- dijo señalando a Jade con el kétchup que tenía en su mano.

Rex: André, pregúntale cuando NO está enojada es más corta la respuesta.

Jade: no estoy enojada cuando puedo hacer que un títere como tú quede descuartizado con mis tijeras.

Beck: déjalo tranquilo ahora responde la pregunta de André

Jade: está bien estoy enojada porque cuando venía a almorzar me tropecé con la estúpida mochila de Vega y bote mi café por su culpa.

Cat: ¿ósea que estas furiosa porque botaste tu café?

Jade: toma Cat un libro para pintar y lápices de colores y no hables más de acuerdo.

Cat: Yay lápices de colores

Beck: no respondiste jade.

Jade: no estoy enojada por el café estoy enojada porque la estúpida de Vega quiso botarme

André: pero nadie te lo puede asegura conozco a Tori sé que no haría nada como eso.

Robbie: a lo mejor solo pasaste a enredarte con su mochila

Jade: genial a ahora todos están de parte de Vega pues que se jodan todos ustedes-dijo mientras tomaba sus cosas y se iba de la mesa

Cat: quiero mucho a ellas dos pero su relación va de mal en peor ya ni podemos pasar tiempo juntos porque se ponen a pelear casi inmediatamente-dijo poniendo cara triste

André: Beck amigo, como la soportaste tanto tiempo.

Beck: con una paciencia enorme

Rex: enséñame a tener paciencia para soportar a este idiota por favor-dijo el muñeco señalando a Robbie

Robbie: Rex

Cat: verdad Robbie te debo una por salvarme - dijo haciendo que el chico de gafas se sonrojara un poco

Después de ese pequeño incidente ni Jade ni Tori habían vuelto a la mesa y ellos habían terminado de comer tranquilos.

Tori Pov

Después de la mesa me fui rápidamente a la oficina de Lane quería terminar de comer tranquila mi almuerzo

Al llegar toque la puerta pero nadie contesto lo volví a intentar pero de nuevo nada, decidí esperarlo, mientras esperaba se me vino a la mente lo que había pasado antes de encontrarme con mis amigos

_Flashback_

_Acaba de salir de clases de historia de la música tenía tanta hambre que tire mi mochila literalmente al piso cercano a mi casillero mientras guardaba mi libro_

_No sé que habrá pasado solo sé que sentí que alguien daba un paso fuerte cerca mío y sentía caer agua al piso me gire sobre mis talones para ver que había pasado y última persona que hubiese deseado que se tropezara con mi mochila se encontraba alternado su vista entre mi mochila y yo_

_Jade: VEGA que rayos hace tu mochila a mitad del pasillo_

_Normalmente me hubiese disculpado pero como estaban las cosas con Jade ahora solo pensé en responderle de una mala manera_

_Tori: mi mochila no está a mitad del pasillo además que te cuesta mirar por donde caminas _

_Jade: si no estaba mitad del pasillo como es que me tropecé con ella _

_Tori: no es culpa mía si no miras por donde vas _

_Jade: si lo es y quiero que disculpes por hacer que botara mi café_

_Tori: no lo voy hacer porque no es mi culpa_

_Jade: entonces te recomiendo que tengas mucho cuidado Vega no sabes cuándo puede pasarte un "accidente"- dijo mientras el resto de café que quedaba en su vaso lo vertió sobre mi mochila- como este._

_Termine de guardar todas mis cosas y salí tras ella tenía que hacer que se disculpara por manchar mi mochila con su maldito café._

_Fin flashback_

Llevo aquí casi 10 minutos y todavía no llega Lane.

Bueno esperare hasta más luego para ver que quería hablar conmigo, ahora solo quiero ir a comer, pero no quiero ver a Jade, mejor será que hoy me siente en otra mesa.

Jade Pov

No sabía cómo describir cuanta era la rabia que sentía en este momento, pero lo único que quería era salir de ahí no solo había botado mi café hoy, sino que también me había dado cuenta que "mis amigos" preferían apoyar a Vega antes que a mí.

Me dirijo a mi casillero, saque todo lo que necesitaría para la siguiente clase y me fui al tejado de la escuela, no quería que nadie me molestara y ver si el estar sola me relajaba un poco, no quería irme suspendida por la idiota de Vega.

Nadie Pov

Las clases acababan de terminar y como casi siempre Tori había sido abandonada por su hermana Trina no es que no este acostumbrada a que le pase eso, pero hoy justo se había dado cuenta tarde de que la había dejado en HA, Todos sus amigos que la podían llevar a su casa se habían ido y la única persona que conocía que podía llevarla era Jade West. Pero prefería caminar que tenerle que pedir un favor a ella.

Jade le había dicho a Trina que a Tori se la iba llevar André así que solo se fuera a su casa Trina no lo pensó dos veces y solo se fue.

Tori había empezado a caminar, cuando vio el auto de Jade salir del estacionamiento, sabía que ella no la iba llevar así que ni lo intento.

Jade: Vega, quieres que te lleve-dijo mientras bajaba la velocidad a la velocidad de Tori.

Tori: no gracias

Jade: vamos, yo te llevo no quiero que te pase nada, sin que yo pueda verlo.

Tori: no me va a pasar nada así que puedes irte

Jade: bueno si no quieres que le voy hacer, pero para la próxima dile a tu hermanita que no me crea todo lo que le dijo- diciendo eso puso en marcha el auto.

Tori Pov

No puede existir nadie más molesto en este mundo que Jade West, no sé cómo alguna vez intente siquiera ser su amiga, es imposible de tratar con ella, siempre te lleva la contra en todo lo que le dices y no escucha a nadie más que ella misma.

Después de haber llegado a mi casa lo primero que hice fue darme un baño solo quería relajarme un poco antes de salir con André.

Eran las siete en punto cuando escucho que tocan el timbre, era André bueno vámonos Tori para que te distraigas un poco habíamos quedado el día anterior de salir, porque según él me falta salir a un lugar donde Jade no me pueda molestar para distraerme.

El me llevo al Nozu, me encantaba ese lugar era el mejor lugar para distraerme de todo, y más aún cuando tengo a mi mejor amigo acompañándome, la noche iba de lo mejor cuando veo entrar a Jade con Cat.

Con Jade cruzamos miradas pero ninguna hizo caso a la otra solo nos ignoramos mutuamente por el resto del tiempo que estuve con André ahí.

Eran cerca de las 10 cuando salimos del Nozu, mientras él fue a buscar su auto yo me que esperándolo a la salida del restorán.

X: Vega, también te dejo Harris abandonada- esa voz la reconocería aunque no lo quisiera

Tori: No, Jade el solo fue a buscar su auto para irme a dejar a mi casa, además que haces aquí afuera no deberías estar con Cat adentro-dije señalando la entrada.

Jade: si pero ya terminamos de comer, así que nos vamos pero Cat quiso pasar al baño antes y no iba a perder la oportunidad de molestarte.

Tori: como sabias que todavía estaría aquí cuando tu salieras.

Jade: fácil para sacar su auto Harris tiene que salir el mío o el de atrás para que salga el suyo.

Tori: eres una desgraciada, West

Antes de siquiera darme cuenta ya estábamos peleando de nuevo, definitivamente estábamos destinas a no tolerarnos mutuamente.

X: señoritas porque pelean

Jade y yo nos giramos para ver de dónde venía esa voz que no reconocíamos, era una anciana la que nos dirigía la palabra.

Jade: señora no es por ser irrespetuosa, pero esto, no es su maldita incumbencia.

Tori: jade no la trates así- porque siempre tiene que ser tan… tan… Jade para hablar.

Anciana: solo quiero saber porque pelean, señorita.

Tori: por nada grabe se lo aseguro.

La anciana se nos quedó viendo por unos segundos como tratando de descifrar si le estábamos mintiendo.

Anciana: por favor acepten estos brazaletes

Jade y yo los cogimos y nos lo colocamos para hacer feliz a la anciana ya que sé nos estaba haciendo un poco incómodo hablar con ella.

Jade: porque nos regalas esto- dijo señalando el brazalete puesto en su muñeca.

Anciana: estos brazaletes se los podrán sacar cuando aprendan a convivir juntas, no lo van a entender hoy pero mañana ya verán.

Antes de siquiera preguntarle algo más la vimos alejarse.

Cat: Tori que haces aquí-interrumpió mi pequeña amiga

Tori: vine a comer con André aquí.

Antes seguir hablando con ella pude ver que André venia en su auto.

André: chicas que hacen aquí-dijo señalando a Jade y Cat.

Cat: venimos a comer.

Tori: porque tardaste tanto-pregunte, aunque ya sabía la respuesta pero tenía la leve esperanza que él le allá hecho al auto de Jade.

André: un idiota estaciono su auto muy cerca del mío, espere a que alguno de los dueños de los autos llegar para salir, aunque igual pase a rayar un poco la pintura de un auto que se estaciono adelante mío.

Podía ver como la cara de Jade se desfiguraba al escuchar lo último, solo podía darle las gracias mentalmente a André pero al ver de nuevo la cara de Jade decidí salir lo más rápido de ahí antes de que Jade mate a André, me despedí y nos fuimos

El camino a mi casa fue silencioso y rápido nos demoramos casi nada en llegar a mi casa me despedí de él, y subí a mi habitación me bañe y me fui a dormir hoy había sido un día muy largo como para seguir despierta.

Jade Pov

Harris le debe la vida a Vega si no fuera porque se fueron bastante rápido osino al frente del Nozu hubiesen encontrado a Harris con unas tijeras en su cuello.

Lleve a Cat a su casa lo más rápido que pude, no quería descargar mi ira con ella, después de todo ella era como una hermana pequeña para mí, nos despedimos y me fui a mi casa, donde mi padre posiblemente me haga descargar toda mi ira del día

Al llegar entro y lo primero que veo es a mi padre sentado en las escaleras al frente de la puerta.

Padre: Jadelyn, estas no son horas de llegar.

Jade: cuando me importe lo que me digas, me lo vuelves a repetir quieres.

Padre: sabes muy bien que no te pueden ver por ahí con cualquiera, y menos a esta hora sería un desprestigio para la empresa.

Jade: papa andaba con Cat, comiendo en un restorán, acaso no puedo ni siquiera salir con una chica que conoces desde que tengo 5 años.

Padre: Jadelyn, tenemos que mantener un apellido, no puedes andar saliendo con cualquiera

Jade: Cat no es cualquiera, Cat es mi amiga y si no te agrada la idea pues te jodes ,ahora permiso me voy a dormir-dije mientras subía rápidamente a mi habitación asegurándome de pasar lo suficiente cerca del.

Con lo único que siempre puedo contar de mi padre es que siempre me va a ayudar a relajarme al final del día, tomo una ducha rápida y me voy a dormir.

Al día siguiente

Que extraño mi pieza está más clara de lo que normalmente está, a lo mejor deje las cortina abiertas, me siento al borde mi cama de mala gana, hoy era el último día de clases y desde que termine con Beck, mis fines de semana se resumen a salir con Cat o estar encerrada en mi pieza y ya me está empezando a aburrir esa maldita rutina.

Cuando asimilo mejor lo que me rodea, me doy cuenta que claramente esta no es mi habitación nunca me han gustado los colores pasteles, donde rayos estoy, claramente recuerdo haber llegado a mi casa ayer.

X: Tori, cariño apúrate, si no quieres que trina se vaya sin ti de nuevo.

Porque rayos me dicen Tori no creo que ayer me haya venido a quedar a dormir a casa de ella, mejor me apurro no quiero que me vean aquí con Tori.

Al entrar al baño me pase a ver lavar la cara, cuando me levante para ver si tenía ojeras, me quede sin aliento, no racionaba me había convertido en lo que más odio Tori Vega.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno aquí otro capítulo de tu en mi vida y yo en la tuya me disculpo por la tardanza; el trabajo me consume todo mi tiempo pero voy hacer lo imposible para que los capítulos salgan semanales lo prometo**

**Agradezco a mica, susan, ****Uchiha mikasA****,**** MooKieRoo, arandiagrande****por sus comentarios me ayudaron a inspirarme para seguir escribiendo **

**Bueno sin nada más que decir les dejo el capítulo.**

**Disclaimer: Victorious no me pertenece T_T **

Sencillamente no lo podía creer; esto tenía que ser una maldita pesadilla, no puedo ser real tiene que ser una jodida broma. Necesito despertar de una maldita vez, miro alrededor mío y encuentro la ducha sin pensarlo me meto a esta, abro el agua fría, siento como las gotas de agua corren por mi cuerpo confirmándome el hecho de que esto no es un sueño que es la vida real.

Pero ¿Cómo fue que paso esto? ¿Porque justo a mí? ¿Por qué tenía que cambiar con Vega? Hasta un perro callejero hubiese preferido, antes de estar en esta situación con Vega.

Vega... me había olvidado de ella, debe estar en peor situación que yo, corro a tomar el teléfono de ella para llamarme, sé que es una idiota pero a lo mejor sepa el porqué de esta situación.

Al coger su teléfono marco mi número, en el identificador de llamadas mi numero estaba etiquetado con el nombre "la bruja del oeste"; definitivamente después de volver a la normalidad iba hacer sufrir Vega por esto, escucho los cuatro primeros tonos y Vega no contesta, que rayos le habrá pasado, estoy a punto de cortar para volver a llamar cuando escucho mi voz.

Tori: ¿Quién es? - se me es extraño escucharme por teléfono y más aún cuando mi voz tiene un toque a Vega.

Jade: Vega sabes ¿qué hora es?- ignoro completamente su pregunta supuestamente en una hora más tenemos que estar en clases y por su o mi voz bueno da igual, ella parece que todavía esta durmiendo.

Tori: temprano porque mi mamá todavía no me llama a desayunar- no se ha dado cuenta en la situación que estamos, y ella solo piensa en desayunar.

Jade: Vega levántate, anda al baño mírate al espejo- lo dijo la más tranquila posible no quiero que ella se asuste y que se ponga como loca.

Tori: si con eso me dejas dormir lo que me queda, Jade lo voy hacer- como sabe que soy yo si no le dicho quién soy, puede ser el hecho de que la llame Vega pero después le preguntaré.

Escucho como se levanta y avanza al baño agradezco que nuestros baños estén en la misma posición, escucho el grito de Vega al otro lado del teléfono, se dio cuenta y toda esperanza de que esto sea alguna mala jugada de mi cerebro se sepulta con su grito.

Tori: ¡JADE! PORQUE ESTOY EN TU CUERPO- grito a mi oído.

Jade: si lo supiera te respondería no crees, pero ni yo no sé la respuesta Vega- me sentía impotente al no poder o saber nada de lo sucedido.

Nos quedamos en silencio, era lo bastante raro estar en esta situación y más aún cuando la persona que tienes que vivirla, es con la que no soportas estar por más de cinco minutos con ella.

Tori: Jade… ¿qué vamos hacer? no podemos andar así- hablo en un susurro, como si todavía tuviera la esperanza de que esto no es real y que había sido solo un mal sueño.

Jade: No lo sé.

Tori: pero no podemos andar así, que va hacer de nuestras vidas.

Jade: No me digas Vega no me había dado cuenta de eso- ese era el verdadero problema como íbamos a sobre llevar esta maldita situación juntas si no nos toleramos.

Tori: Jade deja de ser sarcástica por favor esto es serio.

Jade: y tu deja de decir lo obvio quieres.

Tori: está bien pero que vamos hacer no podemos llegar a HA y decir ¡Hey Cambiamos de cuerpos Jade y yo! ¿Así que como va su día chicos?

Era verdad sencillamente no podíamos hacer eso, tenía que haber alguna solución para por lo menos hoy.

La única solución, que se me ocurría en este momento era de las más locas se me podía ocurrir. Pero era la única y aunque sabía que lo que iba a decir era un golpe muy bajo a mi orgullo, era la única opción que tenía por ahora para que no nos descubran.

Jade: Vega vas a tener que hacer pasar por mí, hasta que sepamos cómo resolver esto.

Tori: no entiendo a que refieres con eso Jade- si que era idiota esta chica.

Jade: Vega es tan fácil como que te hagas pasar por mi hasta que termine el día y yo me hare pasar por ti entendido Vega.

Tori: ¿yo voy a ser tú y tú vas a ser yo?

Jade: felicidades vega ya puedes pasar a primer grado de primaria.

Tori: ¿pero cómo vamos a lograr eso? quiero decir hace tiempo que ninguna toma atención a lo que hace la otra- pregunto ignorando mi comentario

Jade: no lo sé pero es la única opción que se me ocurre hasta el momento

Tori: pero para ser tú tengo que ser una bruja con todos y beber café en exceso eso sería lo básico que tendría que cubrir por hoy.

Jade: si piensas que eso es malo imagínate lo que es para mí ser la señorita perfecta de HA.

Tori: yo no soy la señorita perfecta de HA

Jade: si, si como digas; ahora apúrate que tengo que entrega un guion para la primera clase y no quiero llegar tarde a entregarlo- esto parecía como si estuviera hablando a mí conciencia.

Tori: de acuerdo… pero una última pregunta ¿Cómo hago para bañarme o bañarte o bañarnos o como rayos de diga?

No había considerado ese pequeño punto en mi plan de vivir como Vega, no sabía cuánto tiempo estaríamos así podían ser horas, días, meses hasta años, pero tiene que haber una solución para esto y la tenemos que hallar rápido

Jade: ni si te ocurra tocar mi cuerpo Vega, ¿entendido? hoy no te vas a bañar y tampoco ir al baño- era lo único que se me ocurrió responder a su pregunta no llevo ni hora de estar consiente el cuerpo de Tori y ya se me está pegando lo idiota de ella.

Tori: ¿y si tengo que ir urgente?

Jade: te aguantas ¿entendido?

Tori: si, ahora Jade te recomiendo que te vistas es tarde y pronto trina va a ir a despertarte y no quiero ir a la cárcel porque tú la mataste.

Mire la hora llevábamos casi diez minutos hablando, esta definitivamente era la conversación más larga que hemos tenido por teléfono y hubiese deseado que no fuera por esta situación de mierda.

Jade: está bien Vega, acuérdate de llevar mi guion que esta encima de mi escritorio y se ves a mi papá míralo con odio y sales de la casa sin decir ni una palabra.

Tori: okey y tu trata bien a mis papás y a trina trátala como quieras; y la ropa que ocupes ojala no sea tan negra por favor…

Antes de que siguiera dándome instrucciones le corte.

Tori Pov

Simplemente me corto tan clásico de Jade

Me quede viendo su teléfono tratando de entender lo que estoy viviendo con Jade pero aun no asimilo bien la situación ¿porque nos pasó esto? ¿Quién es el responsable de esto? pero esas preguntas la respondería después ahora solo queda arreglarme para el largo día que tendré; me dirijo al closet de Jade no es mucho de donde escoger casi todo es de color negro asique escojo lo primero que veo y me visto con ello aunque dándole un poco de mi toque para vestirme.

bueno ahora solo queda ir a HA, pero como rayos me voy si no tengo licencia para conducir, podía llamar a Beck para que me lleve pero preguntaría él porque le estaba pidiendo que me llevará, André podía ser pero ahora soy Jade West y él no va querer porque me tiene miedo.

Que puedo hacer tengo que llegar a HA y no sé a quién pedírselo, me volví a ver al espejo y la respuesta se apareció ante mí literalmente, Jade si tiene licencia, después de todo no era tan malo estar en el cuerpo de Jade.

Termine de arreglarme y salí de mi o su habitación, ahora solo quedaba enfrentar al padre de Jade e irme a clases y no sabía cuál de las dos cosas que tenía que hacer era la que me daba más miedo enfrentar.

Jade Pov

Miro el closet de Vega tiene mucha ropa que definitivamente no me gusta pero agradezco tiene un par de camisas negras que pudo usar sin que me den ganas de vomitar; después de un rato encuentro una ropa que logra convencerme pero aun así no me gusta.

Salgo de la habitación y me encuentro a trina parada al frente de la habitación con una jarra con agua.

Solo la quedo viendo alternado la vista entre ella y la jarra, sin decirle nada ella se hace a un lado y me dirijo hacia la planta de abajo.

Trina: aunque ya no te juntes tanto con Jade como antes tienes la misma mirada de ella cuando está enojada

Maldición tengo que ser más cuidadosa no quiero que nos descubran a Vega y a mí por mi culpa; por más que me moleste el hecho de que trina me quiera tirar agua, tengo que mantenerme serena, pero ahora tengo que pensar como Vega que le respondería su odiosa hermana.

Jade: Trina por favor no me compares con ella, solo es que dormí mal nada mas- definitivamente no voy a resistir mucho tiempo si tengo que comportarme tan bien con todos además de mi tono de voz que va hacer que me termine dando un tiro en la cabeza antes de que termine la mañana.

Trina: está bien Tori, pero aun así hoy te encuentro algo extraña- dijo mientras se dirija a hacia su habitación.

Si Trina se dio cuenta de que Tori actuaba extraño posiblemente alguien más se dé cuenta pero ahora solo tengo que relajarme un poco, no creo que nadie más se dé cuenta de nuestra situación o eso espero.

Al bajar me encuentro los padres de Vega, los ignoro completamente y me siento en el sillón enciendo la televisión; puedo sentir sus miradas en mi pero sigo ignorándolos,

Trina: Tori espero que hallas terminado de desayunar por yo me voy- primera vez que me alegro de escuchar la voz de Trina.

Jade: ya voy trina

Solo tomo la mochila y salgo de la casa, trina lo hace casi inmediatamente después que yo.

Espero que le saque la alarma al auto y me subo

Trina: que te pasa Tori definitivamente estas extraña hoy tu nunca te vas sin despedirte de papá y mamá

Jade: ya te dije solo dormí mal y me levante de mal humor nada mas-dije mientras me buscaba los audífonos de Vega que esperaba que estuvieran en su mochila

Trina: está bien pero sigo insistiendo que hoy te levantaste con un humor parecido al de Jade

Genial, la única chica en todo HA que no se da cuenta de nada se viene a dar cuenta del cambio de humor de su hermana justo hoy.

Seguí buscando los audífonos en la mochila y los logre encontrar; no sabía que era peor si escuchar a trina o escuchar la música de Tori, así que solo me deje los audífonos y apague la música y por lo menos si trina me veía los audífonos no me iba a hablar.

Tori Pov

Baje los más silenciosa que pude, no quería encontrarme con el padre de Jade; cuando ya estaba tomando las llaves para irme pero siento a alguien que se acerca no por favor que no se el papá de jade que sea solo mi imaginación.

Padre de Jade: Jadelyn, todavía tenemos que hablar sobre lo de ayer

Al escuchar eso me paralice, su voz ya la conocía pero esta vez se podía escuchar claramente un tono de enojo en su voz, no estaba lista para enfrentarlo tenía que pensar en algo y recordé la conversación con Jade

_No le hables solo míralo con odio y sales_ sonaban fuerte y claro las palabras de jade con mi voz en mi mente.

No sabía cómo mirarlo enojada, si estaba muerta de miedo con solo escuchar su voz, lo único que podía hacer era irme lo más rápido de la casa; tome las llaves y salí sin mirarlo, si su hija daba miedo cuando estaba enojada ni me podía imaginar cómo sería su padre.

Me subí al auto y trate de recordar lo mejor posible como se conducía, antes de darle reversa mire a la puerta principal y encontré al Sr West, mirándome desde la puerta podía sentir que con su pura mirada fija en mi por un par de segundos más y yo regresaría a disculparme por cualquier cosa que haya echo jade; trate de salir lo más rápido ahí con un solo pensamiento "como rayos jade tolera la mirada de padre"

Nadie Pov

Jade había llegado a HA y se había dirigido hacia su casillero como normalmente lo hace pero alcanzo a darse cuenta que su casillero había cambiado de la noche a la mañana, literalmente.

Así que salió de nuevo a ver si llegaba Tori, pero recordó un punto no menos importante como rayos iba allegar la latina si no tenía quien la trajera pero esa preocupación para Tori desaparición y se centraron en lo que venia

Jade: QUE MIERDA HACES EN MI AUTO VEGA

Tori: conduciéndolo que más voy hacer en él

Todas las personas que estaban en el estacionamiento las miraban atónitos primero porque estaban "hablando" como aminemigas y segundo porque no entendían porque Tori le pedía explicaciones a Jade del porque estaba ocupando su propio auto.

Tori se logró dar cuenta de la situación que se estaba formando y trato de sonar tan amenazadora como Jade

Tori: LARGO TODOS

Después de decir eso vio como todos tomaban sus cosas lo más rápido posible y se iban del estacionamiento

Tori: ahora entiendo porque te gusta gritar tanto todos te hacen caso con un solo grito

Jade: Vega no te acostumbres mucho ya que pronto vamos a volver a la normalidad además porque viniste en mi auto

Tori: porque tenía que llegar temprano por tu estúpido guion y no sabía a quién pedirle que me trajera- dijo apenada

Jade: está bien, pero no le hiciste nada verdad- se notaba la preocupación por el auto pero a la vez las gracias por haber traído el vendito guion.

Tori: nada Jade, esta tal cual lo dejaste ayer después que te bajaras del

Por unos momentos ninguna dijo nada se sentía que no se hacía tan molesto estar así juntas, bueno era como estarse viendo en un espejo solo que este tenía la personalidad que más odiabas.

De la nada apareció una pequeña colorina que se lanzó sobre Tori en el cuerpo de Jade para abrazarla y esta como normalmente lo hacía se lo devolvió

Cat: Yay Jade me abrazo sin que ella estuviera triste

Ni siquiera había terminado de soltar a Tori cuando se a balazo sobre jade

Jade: Cat suéltame

Cat se separó y casi se pone a llorar

Cat: Tori ya no me quiere como amiga- dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza

Tori no lo pensó solo golpeo a jade en la nuca asiendo que se diera cuenta que de verdad lo había jodido con Cat

Jade: Cat yo quiero ser tu amiga pero por el momento nada de abrazos hasta cuando yo te diga ¿sí?

Cat: Yay Tori si quiere ser mi amiga, pero una que no da abrazos como Jadey

Jade y Tori solo sonrieron hace tanto tiempo que no veían a Cat tan contenta cuando estaban las tres juntas, últimamente Cat se acercaba a saludar y salía lo más rápido de su rango de pelea pero ahora ellas estaban hay compartiendo como si su relación nunca se hubiese vuelto tan agresiva ´por así decirlo

Jade se acercó a Tori y le susurro

Jade: en mi bolso si levantas la tapa en el bolsillo más pequeño vas a encontrar el dulce de reserva para Cat

Tori hizo lo que jade le dijo y ahí estaba un pequeño dulce con envoltorio de colores que llamaron la atención de la pequeña pelirroja

Cat: Yay dulce- fue lo único que dijo antes de empezar a dar saltitos

Tori y jade después de que se fuera Cat emprendieron camino hacia sus casilleros como normalmente lo asían al estar al frente de ellos sacaron todo lo que necesitaban para sus clases y se iban a ir clases cuando los chicos aparecieron

Beck: hola Jade hola Tori

Jade y Tori: hola

André: hola morenaza y Jade

Robbie: Tori porque llevas los libros de jade- mientras señalaba el brazo de la nombrada

Genial lo tontos justo hoy se volvieron listo pensaba Jade

Tori: porque hice Vega los cargara por mí- fue la excusa más tonta que se le pudo ocurrir

Beck: jade ya hablamos de esto

Tori: si ya vega devuelve mis libros-pero le había funcionado y no sabía como

Jade: claro Jade toma- por lo menos hizo algo bien

Esto era oficialmente la actitud más rara que habían tenido sus amigas desde que su "amistad" se había roto.

André y Beck miraban fijamente a las chicas como si algo no cuadrara con ellas era demasiada amabilidad entre ellas; mientras tanto jade y Tori trataba de actuar lo más tranquilas posibles aun con las miradas de los chicos como si ellos le estuvieran haciendo un escáner

Robbie: vamos chicos se nos hace tarde para clases- salvadas por el nerd pensaron las chicas

Beck y André: claro pero vamos hablar luego- cada uno señalando a su amiga correspondiente

Las chicas esperaron a que se alejaran un poco para hablar

Tori: que rayos vamos hacer nos van a descubrir y vamos quedar como locas al frente de toda la escuela

Jade: si lo sé vega, pero no podemos a hacer nada ellos nos conocen demasiado bien; como para que podamos engañarlos

Tori: cierto

Jade: solo queda darse por vencidas esto no va funcionar no hemos hablado como ahora por meses yo no sé nada de ti y tu no sabes nada mi

Tori: pero podemos conocernos

Jade:… a que te refieres Vega

Tori: ellos nos conocen cierto

Jade: si

Tori: entonces dígameles que nos estamos conociendo

Jade: definitivamente eres idiota hace más de un año que nos conocemos como rayos vamos a decir que nos estamos conociendo ahora.

Tori: si pero hay una forma de la que puedes conocer a otra persona más a fondo

Jade ya no entendía a que se refiera la morena y latina pensaba que tenía la idea del siglo

Tori: me refiero a que finjamos estar saliendo


End file.
